dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane
|alias= Lo ( by Clark Kent) Big Gun ( by Bruce Wayne) |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet |family= Clark Kent (fiance)-presumed |status= Alive |actor= Amy Adams |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) |comic= "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lois Lane" |book= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire }} Lois Lane is a Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper. She is most famous for her publishings on the alien superhero Kal-El, who would soon become known as "Superman". With some crucial help from her, Superman successfully stopped the alien invasion of General Zod, and banished most of the latter's forces to the Phantom Zone. Shortly thereafter, Superman would join her in the Daily Planet (disguised as the human Clark Kent), and the pair would promptly begin a romantic relationship. Two years later, Lois actively investigated the Nairomi incident and subsequent US Capitol bombing, was then exploited by malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor to get to Superman, and later grieved along with the rest of the world when Superman seemingly perished in his battle with Doomsday. However, Lois was able to expose Luthor's numerous crimes, getting him imprisoned. Biography ''Man of Steel Meeting Kal-El Lois Lane, top reporter for the Daily Planet, arrived in a northern region part of Canada to investigate a unique discovery that had been unearthed and was currently being kept under-wraps from the public by the military. As she descended from her hellicopter, her luggage is taken by Joe, who carries the many heavy bags with casual ease. Lois then meets with Colonel Hardy, Dr. Hamilton and Officer Sedowsky, who informed her that a mysterious object buried deep within the ice was at least 18 thousand years old. During her stay on the site, Lois witnessed a Joe roaming the site at night without any tundra gear on. Lois followed him to a recently melted cavern entrance that burrowed deep within the ice until it led directly to the epicenter of the artifact which was revealed to be an ancient alien spacecraft. Lois continued to follow Joe and attempted to take a photo, but accidentally activated the automated sensors of a Sentry Robot on the ship, which attacked her. Lois was rescued by Joe, who crushed the robot with his bear hands, much to Lois' astonishment. The man (whose real name was not actually "Joe", as Lois realized) saw that she was bleeding exponentially, and cauterizes the wound with his heat vision, the brief yet intense pain of which causes her to pass out. Lois awoke to find herself outside on a small glacier in the middle of the ocean, where a military helicopter found her. She returned to Metropolis intending to write her story, but unfortunately Editor-and-Chief of the Daily Planet Perry White refused to print it, since the military and Pentagon itself would deny the story even occurred, and Lois had no solid proof. Lois, not wanting to drop the story of her aien rescuer, sought out gossip journalist Glen Woodburn to spread the story all over the Internet while she retraced the steps of her rescuer. Lois followed all of the leads regarding miraculous rescues occurring all North America by a mysterious man, until she found the original source in Smallville, Kansas. Searching for her savior Lois interviewed Pete Ross which led her directly to Martha Kent, where she learned the name of her rescuer was Clark Kent. Lois encountered Clark in the cemetery at the grave of his father Jonathan Kent, Clark told her his story and why he didn't want it to be told to the world, in fear of being rejected for being an alien with godlike superpowers. Lois came to respect and admire Clark for what he's doing and, full of compassion for him, selflessly decided to drop the story. Returning to the Daily Planet, Lois was reprimanded harshly by Perry who was furious at her for leaking the story to Woodburn, Lois accepted her punishment of two week lay-off with no pay. Perry admired her for choosing to drop the story as it would cause mass panic to the public if the world learned of the existence of a being like this but knew it was uncharacteristic of her and suspecting her leads did take her to the source. Alien message and capture Lois and Perry were summoned by Steve Lombard who told them to watch a mysterious transmission that was emitting from every form of telecommunication with a message stating "You are not alone". General Zod then appeared on the screen, identifying himself, and promptly requesting that his fellow alien "Kal-El" turn himself over to him in twenty-four hours, or that the planet would suffer consequences of apocalyptic proportions otherwise. Lois realized that Zod was referring to Clark, and saw out of the window that General Zod's ship was slowly descending upon Metropolis. As newscasters and journalists all around the world began to panic, Glen Woodburn swiftly betrayed Lois by declaring that she knew who the alien Kal-El was, to which Lois tried to flee but was apprehended by the FBI. Kal-El, now dressed in a colorful red and blue Kryptonian attire, appeared before the military at a Northcom base, surrendering himself to be handed over to General Zod, but under one condition - that he could speak with Lois Lane first, who would be set free after his delivery to the other Kryptonians. Inside a military institution, Lois interviewed the handcuffed Kal-El, finding it amusing that he would allow himself to be captured let alone be restrained by handcuffs. He told her that he did it as a show of good faith and it made the military feel like they were in control. Lois asked Clark what the "S" on his chest stood for. Clark stated that it wasn't an "S" but a symbol of hope. They were then interrupted by Dr. Hamilton who began to question Clark from behind a window in the other room. Clark used his x-ray vision to see him with Hardy and General Swanwick, in addition to other military personnel. He broke free of the handcuffs with effortless ease, and approached the window, calmly saying that he was not their enemy, but that he believed General Zod to be. Surrender to General Zod Lois accompanied Kal-El to the co-ordinates that General Zod had requested. Clark thanked her for believing in him and requested that she return to the military despite her unwillingness to depart from his side. A Kryptonian craft appeared in the distance and Lois returned to the military barricade. Lois watched as Faora descended from the craft to greet Kal-El, she requested that Lois accompanied them as well. Colonel Hardy began to refuse but Lois agreed to go with them. Inside the craft, Faora placed a Kryptonian helmet on Lois to allow her to breath aboard Black Zero, Zod's Mothership. Clark also slipped Lois the command key to keep safe. Once aboard the ship Zod greeted them, unfortunately Clark's body struggled to adjust to the natural Kryptonian environment and he began to weaken and cough up blood. Lois showed great concern for Clark, pleading that they help him. Escape Lois was then separated from Clark, while her mind was being probed for any useful information she might have regarding Clark. After being placed in a prison cell, she noticed a keyhole with a diamond pentagram on the wall, she inserted the command key into the hole, activating Jor-El's holographic program into the ship mainframe. Jor-El guided her through out the ship and also reprogrammed the ship's environment to reactivate Clark's powers. Leading her to an escape pod Jor-El gave her crucial information to give to Clark regarding how to stop Zod's plans. Lois's pod was fired upon by Car-Vex, causing damage upon re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. As fire appeared around the pod encasing her, Lois caught a glimpse of Clark soaring down after her, and he ripped open the pod, managing to grab and wrap his indestructible cape around her just in time, successfully shielding Lois from the blast of the explosion from the pod. He then lowered her gently down into a cornfield. Lois apologized to Clark, as she told him that they probed her mind to find information about him. He told her they did the same to him, so she shouldn't worry. Clark then realized that his mother was in mortal danger, and quickly launched up into the sky, flying at top speed towards the Kent Farm. Lois saw an approaching police car and commandeered the car to head to the Kent Farm as well, as she still intended to relay Jor-El plan to Clark. Upon finally arriving at the farm, Lois saw the destruction that General Zod and his Sword of Rao loyalists had caused, and found Martha and Kal-El (who was now nicknamed "Superman" by the military) among the remains of the Kent house. Lois told Clark what Jor-El had told her. Using his ship they could send the Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. With assistance from the military they'd fly his ship directly into Black Zero causing a black hole while Clark would stop the World Engine in the Indian Ocean. Black Zero Event Lois and Hamilton accompanied Colonel Hardy aboard an air carrier with Superman's infant ship in tow with an intended aerial strike in Metropolis towards the Black Zero. Lois prepared to arm the ship using the command key but it malfunctions. Suddenly without warning, Faora appeared on board the ship and dispatched the military personnel with easy until she re-encountered Colonel Hardy. Meanwhile Emil and Lois tried to figure out the solution to the key as Zod appeared behind them in the ancient Kryptonian Scout Ship, preparing to fire as Clark appeared and crashed directly into the ship. Emil saw the problem as the ship wasn't aligned properly and solved it, starting the ship and causing a massive shock wave which sent Lois hurtling out of the air carrier plummeting down towards Metropolis. Superman emerged from the rubble of the Kryptonian Scout Ship and saw Lois falling in mid air so he took flight and caught her just as the portal of the Phantom Zone began pulling the Kryptonians and their ships into the Zone. Clark, with all of his might, pushed through the vortex and saved Lois, flying her down to safety. In the mist of the Metropolis ruins, she and Clark began to kiss passionately but were cut short by the reappearance of Zod who was extremely outraged at Kal-El for choosing to protect humanity rather than the survival of his own Kryptonian race. Superman engaged in a ferocious battle against General Zod in Metropolis and space, as Lois watched the mighty aliens' battle from a safe distance. General Zod's defeat The battle reached its climax in the Metropolis train station, where General Zod used his heat vision, threatening to incinerate a helpless family who were pinned against a wall, leaving Clark little choice but kill Zod, snapping his neck. Clark was devastated by this act but Lois saw the whole event unfold and was there to comfort him. In the following week, Lois was at her desk in the Daily Planet, busy writing a story regarding the recent unprecedented events that had transpired, when Steve Lombard asked her out on a date, offering her tickets to a basketball game. Lois, uninterested, suggested he try his luck with the interns. Perry then introduced a new reporter to her, Clark Kent who was now wearing a pair of glasses to help hide his identity. Lois, the only one to instantly recognize him as Superman, warmly welcomed Clark to "the planet" (an inside pun joke that only the two of them understood). Interviewing Mark Hanford One day, Lois and Clark swiftly exist the Daily Planet newsroom, as Lois heads off to expose the corrupt CEO Mark Hanford (who had been illegally profiting from the sale of Kryptonian weapons on the black market), while Clark heads off to help with floods in Bangladesh as Superman, warning Lois to be safe in his absence. Upon meeting with him, Lois threatens to expose his illegal activities, but when he attempts to shoot her, she promises to write his side of the story if he puts the gun away. Hanford hesitates, however, and Lois then promptly knocks him down with two swift blows. Nairomi incident In search of a story, Lois travels to war-torn Nairomi, seeking an interview with the warlord Amajagh, who lead one faction in the Nairomian Civil War. Lois was accompanied by photographer Jimmy Olsen, who is revealed to be working for the CIA. Jimmy had a tracking device hidden in his camera, revealed by Amajagh's bodyguard Anatoli Knyazev. Jimmy states that Lois knew nothing of the device or his identity, before Knyazev shoots him. Lois is then taken as a hostage by Amajagh who threatens to kill her. However, Superman then arrives and saves Lois from the warlord. Lois recovers a bullet from the scene, and after researching discovers it is not made by any known manufacturer. Visited by Clark Kent in the Apartment Lois is sitting in the bathtub when suddenly Clark Kent comes to her apartment. Clark said to her that he wanted to surprise her by cooking up something. When the subject shifts to the controversy surrounding his actions in Nairomi, Clark makes it clear that he didn't kill anyone and wasn't concerned also adding that Lois can also be killed. Hearing this, Lois asked him if he can still love her then Clark enters the bathtub and starting to kiss her and he takes his glasses off and his shirt off. Collaborating with Jenet Klyburn Lois, in order to effectively research the mysterious bullet that she recovered from Nairomi, seeks out the help of S.T.A.R. Labs weapons expert and ballistics specialist Jenet Klyburn. Upon examination, Jenet informs Lois that the bullet was innovative and composed of an unknown metal. Meeting with Secretary Swanwick Lois takes the mysterious bullet to Secretary of Defense Swanwick. Reluctantly, he gives in to her requests to know who makes the bullet. He reveals to her they are a special prototype round made by LexCorp Industries. With Swanwick unwilling to go on record with this high-clearance classified information, Lois phones Perry White, requesting that he expose Lex Luthor though the press. However, knowing that even if Lois is correct, that Lex would "sue the Daily Planet out of existence", Perry is ultimately unwilling to do so. Capitol Bombing Despite much media speculation to the contrary, Superman arrives to speak and answer at Senator Finch's committee, at the US Capitol in Washington DC. While there are notably quite a few anti-Superman protesters gathered there (with banners labelled "SuperDeath", "Thanks for the "Help"", "Earth Belongs to Humans", "God Hates Aliens" and "Aliens Doom Nations", a House of El glyph with a Nazi swastika, as well as an alien-shaped head on a pole), Lois stands there as well, for additional support to Clark. When Lex Luthor's bomb (concealed in Wallace Keefe's wheelchair) suddenly ends the hearing, Lois is shocked and devastated, but stays, seeing how Superman attempts to help, carrying an injured woman to safety. He begins to look around him and sees dozens of corpses and injured civilians, he begins swelling with guilt, and throws a glance of sorrow at Lois, before launching off into the air. 'End of Love Affair with Man in the Sky?' Shortly after the Capitol bombing, Jenet Klyburn phones Lois, and points out that the bomb blast, while still devastating and causing many deaths, was suppressed from its full potential, as the bomb was encased inside the wheelchair with lead. This revelation allowed Lois to deduce why Superman had not seen the bomb, as lead is impenetrable to his Kryptonian X-ray vision. That evening, Superman flew back to his and Lois' apartment and spoke to her on the balcony. While Lois assured him that he was not to blame and was about to tell him of Lex Luthor's involvement, Superman insisted that he hadn't been able to prevent the bombing because he hadn't been looking for a potential bomb in the first place. Now, mortified at how his actions had so far consistently lead to horrible consequences, Clark claims that the whole idea of "Superman" had never even been real in the first place, with it only ever being "the dream of a farmer from Kansas." Lois insisted that this "dream" is all that most people have to give them hope, and she pointed to his House of El glyph, stating that it still means something. However, Clark sadly replies that while it did on Krypton, that world no longer exists, and he then promptly flies off, into self-imposed exile. Finding the Truth Determined to find evidence against Superman's alleged involvement in the Capitol bombing, Lois visits the late Wallace Keefe's apartment. While there, most of what she finds seems to indicate that Keefe was behind the bombing, however at the last moment, Lois discovers that Keefe had just bought groceries, indicating that he was unaware that he was going to die. Lois quickly follows up with Jenet Klyburn, who tells her that the metal in Keef's wheelchair bomb is the same metal as the bullets from the Nairomi incident. Jenet then tells Lois that Luthor encased the bomb in lead, allowing Lois to realize that Superman couldn't have seen the bomb and therefore couldn't stop it. Kidnapped by Lex Luthor Shortly thereafter, Lois is kidnapped by his men in order to draw Superman to him. He pushers her off the edge of his buildings helipad, and Lex's plan works as she is rescued by Superman. After flying Lois to safety, he confronts Lex who shows Superman photos of his mother in captivity and uses the threat of her life in order to get him to kill Batman. Arriving in Time Lois returns to the Daily Planet, and begs Perry to send for a helicopter so she can fly to Gotham City and try to dissuade Superman from killing Batman. Right before she arrives, Batman is about to impale Superman with his Kryptonite spear, and the latter, weakened and unable to escape, urged Batman to save "Martha", telling him that "he" has her and to find "him", which caused Batman to mentally flash back to the night his parents died. Confused and enraged, Batman demanded to know why Superman had said that name. At that precise moment, Lois rushes in and begs Batman to stop, telling him that Martha is the name of Superman's mother. Shocked, Batman comes to his senses, finally realizing that Superman is in fact a selfless person instead of an monstrous alien threat, and seeing the hypocrisy of his own actions. Angered, ashamed and horrified at the monster that he had almost become, Batman hurled aside the spear in disgust, and resolves to help Superman and Lois stop Lex Luthor, the true enemy. As Superman flies to the Fortress of Solitude to stop Lex, and Batman flies off to rescue Martha Kent, Lois grabs the Kryptonite spear and hurls it into a pool of water, so as to keep the dangerous weapon (and exploitable weakness against Superman) out of others' hands. Battle with Doomsday After leaving the warehouse, Lois watches as a massive nuclear missile detonates just above the atmosphere and the alien monster Doomsday crashes back to Earth on Stryker's Island, an uninhabited island located in the bay between Gotham City and Metropolis. Lois concludes that since Doomsday emerged from the Kryptonian Scout Ship, he must have a physiology similar to that of Kryptonians, and therefore most likely also has Kryptonite as an exploitable weakness. Therefore, Lois goes into the pool to retrieve the spear from underwater. However, as Doomsday evolves in a colossal blast of energy, the building collapses on top of her, trapping Lois underwater. Superman hears Lois drowning and rushes to rescue her. Having pulled her up from underwater, he dives in again to retrieve the spear, but due to the weakening effects of Kryptonite, he needs some assistance from Lois in climbing back up. Understadning that Superman is about to risk his life to destroy Doomsday once and for all, Lois pleads with Superman not to, but Superman tells Lois he loves her, and that she is "his world", after which he takes hold of the spear and charges towards Doomsday, killing the monster, but also getting killed by the dying Doomsday himself. A visibly saddened Batman finds Superman's body, enveloping Clark in his own cape, and giving the fallen hero's body to Wonder Woman, who gently places it on the ground, seconds before the arrival of Lois, to whom she gives a silent glance of empathy. Realizing what Clark had done, Lois was devastated, proceeding to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Batman and Wonder Woman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Dawn of Justice In order to posthumously cover up Superman's secret identity, Lois reports that Clark Kent has also died during the superheroes' devastating battle with Doomsday, having chosen to carry out his duties as a reporter and cover it, and ultimately getting caught in the crossfire. Later, Metropolis holds a citywide funeral for Superman in Heroes Park while another funeral is held for Clark Kent on the Kent farm near Smallville, with Lois herself, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and Father Leone all attending it. Right before Clark's funeral, Martha gives Lois an envelope with an engagement ring which was to be given to her during Clark's proposal. Heartbroken, Lois wears the engagement ring at the funeral, and, while Bruce and Diana are busy talking close by, she drops a handful of dirt onto Clark's casket. Unbeknownst to Lois, a faint heartbeat is heard inside the casket, and the handful of dirt begins to levitate, indicating that Superman might still be alive. Personality Lois is a resolute, tough and persistent reporter, who always seeks the big scoop and story. When putting aside her job description however, Lois is shown to be kind and fair, and after her first meeting with Superman, she was so smitten with the selfless heroics, as well as the childhood pain that he had endured all his life, that she decided to drop what could have been the biggest story in modern human history for him. Superman comes to fairly quickly reciprocate her love, and after having dated her for 2 years, his love for Lois became so great, that Clark goes so far as to let her know that "she is his world" before confronting Doomsday in a mortal duel, making those his final words. When Superman gets resurrected with a Mother Box and suffers post-mortem amnesia, only Lois manages to save the Justice League from him, as seeing her again made Superman begin to remember his past life. Lois also showed exceptional courage, boldly going on board the Black Zero starship with Superman when the fearsome Faora demanded it, risking her life to help foil General Zod's plan (by participating in the Phantom Drive collision counter-plan), boldly standing up to Lex Luthor with righteous anger when brought before the malevolent supergenius, risking her own life to save Superman from Batman, later risking it again to retrieve the Kryptonite spear (so that Doomsday could be stopped), and later even boldly confronting a sinister resurrected Superman (despite him having just defeated the whole Justice League in a fit of rage, as Lois correctly believed that seeing her would jump-start his memories and return his former personality). Lois is also quite tough, enough to be willing to kill, as she shot several Sword of Rao Kryptonians while escaping the Black Zero. Abilities Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence:' Lois Lane is exceptionally intelligent, observant and perceptive, with it extending mainly to her reporting and logical thinking skills, allowing her to occasionally aid Superman himself with useful insights or investigations, notably telling him of Jor-El's plan to re-imprison General Zod in the Phantom Zone. Supergenius Lex Luthor, however, claimed that despite all of that, Lois still has a mere "little mind" compared to his. **'Expert Reporter:' Lois is a highly skilled and experienced reporter for the famous Daily Planet, having even won the Pulitzer Prize for her work, with Superman even claiming that "she could smell a story better than he could hear it." Her exceptional reporting skills, as well as her being remarkably observant and perceptive, allow Lois to be the first to uncover certain truths, with her notably being able to gradually track down the superpowered alien that saved her all the way to Smallville and identify him as Clark Kent (despite the latter's deliberate attempts to leave no exploitable leads behind), her determining that Wallace Keefe was not a willing suicide terrorist, and her even being able to uncover a portion of Lex Luthor's plan (to frame Superman for the murders in Nairomi and the US Capitol) relatively quickly, notably determining the last one before even genius detective Batman did (though it should be noted that Lois did not uncover the entire plan, and that she had some assistance from Secretary of Defense and Jenet Klyburn), in addition to her being able to realize that Doomsday would be vulnerable to Batman's Kryptonite spear, and her ultimately busting the numerous crimes of supercriminal Lex Luthor, having the latter imprisoned right after Superman's death. **'Expert Social Intuit': Lois has a high degree of social confidence, allowing her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. She was able to interview a great variety of people from different social classes in order to track down Clark Kent to Smallville (though notably unable to get a hold of Ludlow ), managing to finally befriend the cynical Colonel Hardy, as well as striking up useful friendships with Secretary of Defense and Jenet Klyburn. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Lois has some skill in martial arts, being able to beat Handford Technologies CEO Mark Hanford with only 2 swift blows. *'Skilled Markswoman: Lois is a skilled markswoman, able to take down several Sword of Rao Kryptonians while escaping the Black Zero, despite using an unfamiliar Kryptonian plasma pistol. |-| Weaknesses= *'''Human Vulnerabilities: Lois' greatest weakness is that she is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making her quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Lois, however, usually compensates for this quite well with her brilliant investigative intellect, and familiarity with martial arts, being able to swiftly subdue Mark Hanford, and knowing to hide underwater from Doomsday's destructive shock-waves. However, Lois has still many times required to be saved by Superman - from a Kryptonian android, from a profusely bleeding wound, from a crashing dropship, from falling to her death after the Phantom Drives' collision, from being shot by Amajagh, from falling to her death from LexCorp Tower, and from drowning under debris. |-| Equipment= *'Notebooks:' Lois, as a Daily Planet reporter, carries around with her a notebook and pen at almost all times. The one she took with her to Nairomi ended up getting one of the LexCorp innovative alloy bullets lodged into it, which allowed Lois to eventually track Lex Luthor down as the culprit for Superman's incrimination. Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Clark Kent/Superman - savior, co-worker and boyfriend **Perry White - boss and friend **Jimmy Olsen † **Jenny Jurwich - co-worker **Steve Lombard *United States Army **Secretary Swanwick - jailer turned ally **Major Farris **Colonel Hardy † - jailer turned defender and ally *DARPA **Dr. Hamilton † - jailer turned ally *S.T.A.R. Labs **Jenet Klyburn *Cassidy Pub **Chrissy - interviewee *Jor-El † - savior (as AI) *Justice League - allies **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - jailer and interrogator **Faora - jailer **Car-Vex - prison warden *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - intended killer and exposed criminal **Anatoli Knyazev - Kidnapper **Mark Hanford - interviewee, intended killer, and exposed culprit *Glen Woodburn - reluctant ally turned traitor *Nairomian terrorists **Amajagh † - Jailer and Intended Killer Behind the scenes *In March 2011 Amy Adams was cast as Lois Lane after what Zack Snyder called "A big, giant search...". She had previously been unsuccessful auditioning for the role twice already in Superman: Flyby and again for 2006's Superman Returns. *Natalie Portman, Charlotte Riley, Anne Hathaway, Dianna Agron, Kristen Stewart, Malin Akerman, Rachel McAdams, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristen Bell, Lake Bell, Olivia Wilde, Mila Kunis and Jessica Biel were all considered to play Lois Lane. * In the comics, television and films Lois is usually portrayed as a brunette, while Lana Lang is a redhead. In Man of Steel, they switch hair tones as Lana is a brunette while Lois is a redhead. *Emily Blunt and Anne Hathaway were the favorites for the role, whilst Olivia Wilde, Jessica Biel and Mila Kunis were linked. Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, directed by Man of Steel producer and writer Christopher Nolan. *Amy Adams previously guest starred in Smallville and is one of several actors featured in both that series and the DC Extended Universe. *Amy Adams read opposite potential Batman actors during the casting process for Batman Begins, directed by Man of Steel producer Christopher Nolan. References Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet staff Category:Metropolis residents